Just Another Cinderella Story or Not?
by Furret the Sparrowsong
Summary: Assassins shouldn't fall in love with princes, right? USUK, AU, human names used, rated T at the time for swearing, but that may change later in time. Kind of humorous, but romance is the primary here.


**Eeeeee! First fanfiction to be posted, yay! I'm kind of overly excited and nervous about this. Feeling a little self-conscious, you know? But, you aren't here to listen to me ramble, so here's my story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Just Another Cinderella Story... Or Not?_**

_Assassins shouldn't fall in love with princes, right?_

"Arthur, we have a new job for you," Arthur's boss said clearly. This wasn't anything Arthur Kirkland hadn't heard before, he was an assassin after all. Jobs happened all the time. But he wasn't expecting the next part.

"You aren't allowed to use magic on this one."

Arthur was shocked. He _never_ actually went to the assassinations. His magic was usually more effective and inconspicuous, so there was no need for him to actually contact the target.

"Why the bloody hell can't I use my magic?"

Roderich Edelstein looked at him calmly over his glasses. "Because of the incident with Braginski, you will be assigned physical assassinations from now until a date that hasn't been decided yet."

Arthur's naturally creamy skin blazed bright red. Ivan Braginski was the head of a "popular" (Ivan and his little sister Natalia were extremely terrifying, and the oldest, Katyusha was very "persuasive" with men) family, and they had been paid to kill him by a noble (who wasn't well liked by the rather large man) running for an important government position. Arthur had, erm, screwed up on his magic and had accidentally summoned Ivan instead of killing him with creatures of darkness.

"...Oh," Arthur said the only thing he could.

Roderich nodded, not even a hint of laughter in his eyes, unlike the albino man next to him. "Roddy, you're way too serious!" said the white-haired man, Gilbert Beilschmidt, laughing. "Lighten up! Iggy's face looks hilarious right now, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Roddy" gave Gilbert a patronizing look, but quickly turned his attention back to Arthur. "So, you understand where the operation is coming from, correct?" Arthur nodded. "Good. Here's all the information you will need, as well as who you will be working with." He handed Arthur a manilla folder.

Gilbert, who had been quiet for about a total of 15 seconds, started laughing again. "You get to work with my buddy Francis!"

Arthur looked at Roderich with disbelief. "No. He can't be serious." Francis Bonnefoy, who had attempted to violate him on multiple occasions? Arthur surely wasn't going to work with him.

Roderich took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking annoyed. "I know your history with Bonnefoy, but-"

"But nothing! I am not working with that bloody wanker!" Arthur protested, folding his arms over his chest.

Roderich gave him a tired look. "We don't have many other people who are good in disguises to go with you. And Bonnefoy has good informant skills as well."

"That's too bad, because I refuse to work with him." They were locked in a staring contest, each willing the other to give in. Under the pressure (of Arthur's eyebrows) Roderich gave in. His face was dark as he said, "Fine, Francis will be replaced with Feliks Łukasiewicz. No other objections. You may leave now."

Arthur sighed in relief. Feliks was a bit strange, but he was still preferable to Francis.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Wait, _what?_ I am going as a _woman?"_ Arthur, for the third time in the past twenty-four hours, was completely shocked. He had opened his file expecting a perfectly respectable _gentleman_ identity, but the first word that popped out at him was _Alice._

"What's wrong with women?" Elizabeta asked, a warning clear in her voice. Arthur gulped. Elizabeta had a reputation for hitting people. With a frying pan.

"Or dressing like them, for that matter," Feliks threw in. He was, in fact, wearing a dress. It was pink and somewhat revealing, stopping above the middle of his thighs. Arthur knew Feliks's appearance was deceiving though, he was an extremely deadly assassin.

"I don't have a problem with either," Arthur started carefully, "But I would really prefer not having to cross-dress." He was currently dressed in a simple shirt and pants, and preferred to keep it that way.

"Oh, you will love it, like, so much!" Feliks chirped, clapping his hands together. His nails were the brightest pink Arthur had ever seen.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Arthur was woken up rather unceremoniously the next morning by the majority of his eyebrows being ripped out of his skin by his comrades. "What the bloody _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Arthur had cried out when he realized he was tied to the frame of the bed he had previously been sleeping in.

"You need to like, relax more Artie! We were like, just getting rid of those big, unattractive caterpillars on your forehead. You should be thanking us!" Feliks giggled, holding a strip of cloth that had the majority of Arthur's left eyebrow. On his right side, Elizabeta was holding its match.

After being released from his restraints, Arthur rubbed his rope-burned wrists and muttered to himself, "There was nothing fucking wrong with my bloody fucking eyebrows." _Damn Feliks and Elizabeta to hell!_

"Artie, you are going to commit to this 'looking-like-a-girl' thing whether you like it or not, and no girl wants their eyebrows to look like mice sleeping on their foreheads," Elizabeta sing-songed, meeting Arthur's glare with a mirth-filled gaze.

"And now for the like, totally best part! Time to fit your dresses!" Arthur groaned aloud, much to Feliks and Elizabeta's amusement.


End file.
